Caroline
Caroline was an actress who did colonial reenactments. She supplied Ichabod Crane with eighteenth century-styled clothing. She first met Ichabod during a reenactment event, which he began attending regularly to see her. She announced her feelings for him only to discover that he was taken. She was killed by the Weeping Lady not long after. History Meeting Ichabod Caroline was walking to the reenactment when a man named Ichabod, thinking that she was his wife shouted her name, "Katrina" repeatedly. Caroline didn't turn around and just kept walking to her destination. Caroline walked through the crowd of dressed-up men in uniform from the 1700s to her stall. She was also wearing clothes from the 1700s. Ichabod approached Caroline from behind and grabbed her waist to turn her around. While turning around, Ichabod realized that she was not his wife and apologized repeatedly for mistaking her for his wife. While sticking to the theme of the reenactment, Caroline spoke with an accent. She commented on how Ichabod's clothing had so much detail and asked him if he made it himself. Ichabod, confused asks her where he is. Caroline responds by telling him that they are near the headquarters of Lake Champlain. Ichabod, still confused, concludes that he is in a dream. Caroline is slightly amused by what Ichabod came out with. He reassures her that she heard him correctly and that he is indeed in a dream. He also noted that certain details of the gathering were incorrect. Breaking out of character, Caroline told him that this was just a reenactment and to go with it. Coming to terms with his current predicament, Ichabod asks Caroline to repeat herself. After doing so, Caroline points out that he isn't in the correct uniform and asks for his size. Ignoring her, Ichabod gets a phone call. About to warn him that he isn't allowed his phone, Ichabod answers it anyway and leaves after. Soon, Caroline turned out to be a good friend of Ichabod's and would often care for and nurture him. At Sherrif Corbin's cabin, she took care of Ichabod's jacket as it was missing a button. Pleased by her work, Ichabod commented on that even Betsy Ross would even be proud of her work. Caroline then informs him that she make him a few pieces of clothing, and a few other goods. Ichabod ensures that he will treasure the gifts that she made for him. She makes a comment on that she has never met anyone like him before. Still thinking that it's all an act, she commends him on how talented he is at his character. He tells her that he thinks of it as a way of life. Taking advantage of the situation, Caroline announces that she finds it attractive. Stunned by her announcement, Ichabod takes a step back and nervously begins telling her that he is flattered by the remark. Moving forwards, Caroline tries to make a move when Ichabod tells her that he is a married man. Embarrassed by the situation that she has put herself in, Caroline backs down and comments that he never new. Just then Abbie walks in and sees the situation and apologizes for interrupting. Thinking that Abbie is Ichabod's wife, she apologizes and calls her Mrs. Crane. Baffled by the comment, Abbie is speechless. Ichabod tries to explain that they aren't together and tries to change the subject by bringing up that Abbie brought some fresh baked goods. Still feeling embarrassed, Caroline leaves, much to Ichabod's dismay. Later that night, Ichabod turned up at her door to apologize. After she forgave him Ichabod bows and Caroline reminds him that they will see each other at the reenactment of the Battle of Saratoga. Once back inside, Caroline turns off her light and begins to hear strange noises. She enters one of the rooms and finds a woman in a chair. The woman stands up and attacks Caroline. She is taken through a portal that connects to the river and drowns. Her body is later recovered, floating on the water under Dobbs Ferry Bridge. Trivia Character Notes *She called Abbie Mills "Mrs. Crane", assuming she was married to Ichabod Crane. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters